Momma Saix
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Sequel to 'The SaixPuppy,' apparently Saix has gotten himself pregnant, how will the berserker deal with the thought of being a parent, ...how will Xemnas? What will happen to the Organization?  Warning:Xemsai,mpreg,yaoi, violence...etc.
1. News and More News

A/N: THE SEQUEL YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Warning: This story has yaoi, mpreg, violence, language, and adorable children, you have been warned!

Sorry, this first chapter is a teaser!

Momma Saix

Chapter 1: News and More News

Vexen frowned at the results, and then softly rubbed his now bruising arm from where Saix had aggressively slugged him for the whole 'chibi' incident. Vexen smirked a little, maybe this should be brought up in a more public place.

::::

Xemnas cleared his throat during the meeting, "Alright, now that we have all the issues covered, does anyone else have something to add before we depart?" He noticed Vexen waving his hand. "Oh, Number IV, go ahead."

Vexen smirked internally, his eyes darting from the unexpecting VII back to the Superior. "Well, Superior, you do know that I ran some tests on Saix after the whole…incident…to confirm if anything was the matter correct?"

Xemnas nodded, everyone noticed a concerned look cross his face, "Go on, IV."

Vexen cleared his throat, "Well, one of the results …surprised me to say the least…"

Xemnas frowned, "Oh?...How so?" His patience running thin with the scientist's leading remarks.

Vexen nodded to himself while looking over the papers, "Well sir, it seems that Number VII, Saix,….is…how do I put this?"

He tapped his chin with his index finger, a fake concerned look on his face, "he seems to be pregnant."

Xemnas choked on air, "WHAT?...IV are you joking? That's impossible!"

Vexen frowned, "Yes, I thought so but the results deem otherwise, it seems as nobodies, we are able to reproduce no matter what the sex of a partner is or who is carrying it. How surprising, maybe it has to do with Saix's moon abilities…the moon does promote fertility doesn't it Saix? …Saix?"

::::::

Saix had been spaced out during most of the meeting until he heard that the results from his tests were brought in, he looked up in mild interest.

_"…he seems to be pregnant."_

His eyes got huge at that last remark and after that he heard nothing else, he felt his stomach tighten, his throat close, and everything suddenly went black for some odd reason.

::::::

Everyone who had heard the phrase ""he seems to be pregnant," was now at full attention, some were staring at Vexen like he was a lunatic (the original five), some were horrified (Saix) and others looked baffled/ amused (the rest). Everyone turned to Saix to see his reaction….only to see Saix's eyes roll up and for him to pass out, falling off his chair.

Axel laughed, "DUDE DID HE JUST FAINT?"

Xemnas snarled, diving and reappearing, catching Saix while the others laughed or looked on, "You idiots! Were you just going to let him fall?"

Vexen cleared his throat, "Actually Superior, I wanted to test where the 'paternal' side came from…and it seems we have a winner…." He grinned at Xemnas.

:::::::::::::

A/N: Oh nooz! Everyone knowz about Daddy Xemmy! Lol, R&R! ^x^ Saix face!


	2. Somebody to Love

A/N: I OWN MANSEX NOW! Lolz, I bought a Xemnas plush off of Amazon, now I can rightfully own Mansex,….well, now I have to make a Saix plush myself so that Xemmy can have some….'company'…haha!

Back to the story! Hope you guys like it, and one thing, no, I am not having a natural birth thing….a baby coming out of an ass is a bit much, even for me…O.o

Momma Saix

Chapter 2: Somebody to Love

Saix found himself in a state of utter darkness. Not one that he was altogether unfamiliar with, but one he definitely did not expect. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of piercing orange ones. He shifted uncomfortably, "S-superior?"

Xemnas smiled, he took one look around the infirmary they were in and then returned his gaze to Saix, "I told you, when non-one's around," he leaned in and purred in his ear, "you can call me Xemnas."

Saix blushed and smirked, "Oh?...What a privilege." (A/N: I am totally making Saix a smartass, nobody does that for some odd reason…it's always master/servant)

Xemnas frowned at his subordinate's attitude, he lightly tapped him on the nose, "If I wasn't so interested in you," he chuckled, "you'd receive quite the punishment for your words."

Saix pouted, lifting himself up onto his elbows, noticing he was only wearing pants, leaning a nose-width away from Xemnas, "That doesn't sound bad, what's the punishment?" His feral yellow eyes glinted with amusement.

Xemnas noticed this and realized that threatening the nobody that you were fucking and loved, who always was animalistic, liked to dominate/be dominated, and enjoyed rough sex, probably wasn't going to work. He crawled onto the hospital bed, cuddling in with him, "Hm, I'll think of something good."

Saix smiled and set his head on Xemnas' chest, "Now apparently….we're going to be fathers?"

Xemnas corrected him, "I'M going to be a father, and you are a mother-to-be." He chuckled, putting his golden hand over the Diviner's now slightly round but pale stomach, rubbing in a circle.

Saix pouted, "How come I'm the mother, I can be dominant you know." A smirk crossed his lips as he yanked himself on top of Xemnas, straddling his hips.

Xemnas gave him an evil grin, "You know, Vexen said no strenuous activity, it'd hurt your poor, sensitive," he leaned in and licked Saix's pointed ear, "motherly body."

Saix shoved him aggressively against the bed, "Hn, seems that I'll have to do all the work then…" He turned his attention to the Superior's cloak when the positions switched again.

Xemnas pinned him with both the Diviner's hands in his one hand. He chuckled darkly, putting on an innocent face, "Oh, seems that the dominance was short-felt, hm?" He nibbled at his neck and starting sucking on his collarbone, his knee wedging itself between the Diviner's legs.

Saix let out a frustrated sigh before moaning at the touch, "You're no fun." He wiggled and let out a whine, turning Xemnas' attention back on his face.

Xemnas laughed, "Aww, Puppy doesn't like being tied down, is that it?" He rubbed his nose against Saix's.

Saix growled, "No, Puppy wants a good fucking…_now." _

Xemnas smiled, "Seems those hormones are getting to you-"

Saix snarled and hungrily locked lips with Xemnas, moaning happily at the connection. Xemnas smirked inwardly and started to roughly buck his hips against the Diviner's, earning an enthusiastic groan in response.

"Um, Superior?...:cough:"

Xemnas and Saix turned from their 'activities' to find the rest of the Organization looking back at them in amusement and horror. Saix found himself snarling at them for interrupting and Xemnas laughed a little at the Diviner's response.

Xemnas pulled himself back up, still straddling Saix's hips, "Yes Number IV?" The undertone of anger was emphasized to show that he, the Superior, did not like his Puppy love session to be cancelled so abruptly.

Vexen coughed once more, "Uh, I brought the others to well, uhhh"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed, a bad sign, "Spit it out Number IV."

Zexion decided to save Vexen from his imminent doom, "We were going to go have an ultrasound, to find out more about the child, sir." (A/N: He is 2 months in, Vexen didn't go over the results until a much later date, should have wrote that, sorry!)

Xemnas seemed to look content with that, "Oh, very well." He lightly pulled himself off of Saix to stand by his side, noticing the soft whine that escaped the Diviner's lips at his movement away.

Xigbar laughed, "Doggy wants to play more!"

Xemnas gave Xigbar a look that clearly stated, 'one more word and you'll lose your other eye, "Alright Number IV, go ahead with the procedure,"

Vexen brought the machine close as the others gathered around, Zexion pulled out the 'goo' as Saix would later call it, and spread it on the Diviner's stomach. Saix frowned at this, "That feels weird…is it necessary?"

Zexion nodded, "Yes, now stay still."

Vexen rolled the transducer (A/N: I think that's what it's called) across Saix's stomach and waited patiently for something to appear on the screen. They all gasped when a little blob took center screen. "Ah!, there it is."

Saix blinked, that little thing, was his? His breathe caught in his throat and he gripped Xemnas' hand, smiling.

Axel, "Well, when do we know if it's a boy or girl?"

Vexen frowned, "Well generally this is done around 20 weeks, or 4 and a half months, and you can tell the sex, we needed to make sure something was actually there and healthy, now that we know something is there, we should be able to tell the sex in a few more months…that is, unless you want it to be a surprise Superior?"

Xemnas frowned, looking down at Saix, who looked uncomfortable at the idea, "No, it would be best to know ahead of time."

Demyx squealed happily, "YEAH! So we can get it tons of presents and-"

Marly finished for him, "-Paint the room pink if it's a girl."

Xigbar frowned, "Or paint the room blue and get him macho-stuff if it's a guy."

Xaldin rolled his eyes, "Does it even matter what color the room is? Our rooms are gray-"

Marly coughed, "Speak for yourself, I painted mine."

Demyx pouted, "Wait, we can paint our rooms? SINCE WHEN? I CALL BLUE!"

Vexen cleared his throat, "Back to the child, Superior we are going to need to get Saix on a diet plan and-"

Saix frowned, "Why is everyone talking as if I'm not here?"

Xemnas patted his head affectionately, "Apparently being pregnant makes you count as stupid in Vexen's eyes."

Vexen gulped, "N-no! I just! Saix can be un-reasonable at times and-"

Zexion interrupted him, "Hey Vexen….you got to see this."

Vexen looked over as Zexion tapped the screen; the screen seemed to be pulsating along with the blob, "What Zexion, what's so interesting?" (A/N: All credit to Brinkmess for this idea, I love _What Next?) _

Zexion turned up the volume on the screen and everyone could hear it, "Thump-thump…thump-thump.."

Xemnas' eyes grew huge, "IT….it….it has a heart…."

Saix felt tears running down his eyes, "It's…a somebody."

:::::

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 2 is done! Sorry for the short chapter but I want to have them in a steady timeline of fetal development, lol, don't worry though! I'll update this regularly! (I would suggest a story alert on this one)…^x^ Saix face! R&R!


	3. Male PMS:The Worst Kind

A/N: Lol, Xemnas in 358/2 made me die, "Look to the skies!"….at what Xemnas?….at what? STOP STARING AT THINGS FOR HOURS AT END! Lolz, I luvs him anywaz.

Uh yeah, sorry for not writing in 'The Saix-Puppy' that two months had passed, but now we're on a timeline…

WARNING: MALE PMS….DEAD AHEAD! (Yep, Saix is gonna be QUITE the bitch!)

Momma Saix

Chapter 3: Male P.M.S.-The Worst Kind

Saix frowned and nuzzled into his sky-blue blankets some more. Although he had accepted the idea of being pregnant, how it occurred was beyond him, he wondered if he was really ready to be a parent. What child would want TWO fathers and BOTH without proper emotions? He sighed to himself; he had been going through an utter state of depression since the sonogram. Xemnas had looked happy enough, maybe because he was getting an heir? Or maybe because he could preach to a newborn and the baby would be forced to listen. (A/N: LOL! THE HORROR!)

Xemnas was now constantly bugging him about everything, even going so far as to suggest they should 'move in together,' which, in laymen's terms, meant that he should now sleep in Xemnas' room. As tempting as that silky king-size was, his new-found hormones made it impossible to tolerate ANYONE more than a given five minutes time.

::::Xemnas POV

Xemnas called a meeting during the morning and waited patiently for all the others to arrive. For some odd reason, Saix chose to appear second-last, Axel being last, of course, as if it were some dignified position. Xemnas turned to look at Saix to give him a look of disapproval, only to receive a slight glare in return, Xemnas gulped, Vexen had warned him about the hormones but wow! Those mood-swings sure caught him off-guard.

He cleared his throat, "Friends, today we are here to discuss-"

Saix's eyes narrowed, "Are you going to get to the point or do you just LOVE the sound of your own voice?"

The others got quiet and than erupted into laughter, Axel smirked, "Good point Saix! Haha! I like PMSY Saix, he's funny!"

Xigbar chuckled, "And fat!"

Little did Xigbar know, but as soon as one emotion appeared, another quickly took its place, tears welled up in Saix's eyes, "Y-you think I'm fat?"

Xigbar frowned, completely taken back, "U-uh…..no?...You're beautiful?" He looked at the others in support, who knew nothing about anything.

Larx. laughed, "God! His PMS is worse than mine!" She laughed.

Saix snarled not a second later, "Shut it bitch or I'll fucking gut you!"

Larx. blinked, frozen in shock, "O-okay…..settle down Princess Blue…"

Xemnas cleared his throat, trying to wipe his mind of Saix's outbursts, "Perhaps it would be wise to ignore Number VII for the time being-"

Saix appeared on his lap and snuggled up to him, giving him big puppy-dog eyes, "But Xemmy, you CAN'T ignore me." He batted his eyes cutely, inches away from Xemnas' face.

Xemnas coughed, trying to retain what dignity he had left, not much, "Y-yes, I can!" He secretly wondered if he said that to reassure himself or the Organization,…probably the first one.

::::

The meeting ended rather quickly when Saix became overly possessive when the others tried to talk to Xemnas, which was not allowed, only Saix was allowed to talk to Xemnas, …in his hormone-clouded mind. So Saix might have bit Number VI on the hand aggressively and clawed at Number II for laughing and snarled for Number XIII hiding in fear. The others started to vanish before Xemnas even ended the meeting.

Xemnas looked down at the possessive Saix, "You ruined a meeting."

Saix grinned, "No, I cleared your morning schedule." His eyes looked hungrily up at him.

Xemnas frowned, rubbing his chin in fake thought, he KNEW what he meant but chose to play dumb, "Hm, what do you mean?"

Saix frowned, his eyes narrowing, "FINE! If you don't know than obviously it doesn't matter enough to you to care about it!" With that he used a corridor of darkness to return to his room, Xemnas sat there awestruck.

Xemnas ran a hand through his silver hair, "Ugh….this is going to be a looonng seven months."

::::;:::

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I needed a filler before the BIG NEWS, oh, and I suggest people give me baby names! Doesn't matter what sex! I already have an idea in mind but if yours is good, maybe I'll use it! R&R please, for PMSY Saix's sake!


	4. It's a

A/N: Hello I'm back, haha, I've spent two days making a Saix plushie, you can see it on my deviantart account in my gallery (the homepage button on my fanfiction profile) and I have my Mansex plush joining him in the picture, they are too cute, tell me what you guys think!

Back to the story: After getting an unnecessary flame I'm going to say this, before you read, don't give me a flame, I don't care if the characters are OOC, it's kind of hinted in the TITLE…

Sigh….

I digress….

Momma Saix

Chapter 4: It's a…..

Two months of hormonal hell had gone by and most of the Organization was happy to see it end. Some members (Xigbar…Axel….) thought it was hilarious when Saix would rip Marly's hair out for hinting that he was fat, or when Saix ripped Zexion's favorite depressing book in half for calling him 'Mother Dearest,' the others….did not find it funny in the least. With that aside, it was four months in to the pregnancy and everyone was eager to find out what the little berserk spawn was going to be.

They all once again gathered in the basement, surrounding the ultrasound equipment with hushed enthusiuasm. Axel was praying for a boy, so that he could be the bad influence he always wanted to be. Marly wanted it to be a girl,….so that he could dress her up, for…some odd reason. Larx. also wanted a girl, so that she wouldn't be the only one without a y-chromosome in the castle. Roxas wanted it to be a girl, because if nobodies don't age, than maybe he could date her.

Xaldin wanted a boy to spar with and Xigbar wanted something to do target practice with, it didn't matter to him WHAT it was. Vexen wanted a girl, because in his mind, what kind of boy would result from two of the strongest members in the Organization? A beast that's what! He wanted noooo part in helping raise that thing! Zexion secretly wanted a girl, so that he could laugh in Saix's face when she got her period and he didn't know what to do. Both Lex. And Demy wanted it to be a boy, but for no odd reason in particular, maybe a new heir, who knew? Luxord really didn't care all that much, as long as they liked to drink it was fine by him.

The two most influential people in the child's life were on the same page, but for different reasons. Xemnas and Saix had discussed the possibilities of both sexes and mutually agreed that a boy would be best, but they wouldn't hate a girl either. Xemnas wanted it to be a boy so that he could guarantee a level head to take over, in case anything happened to him or Saix,…he didn't consider Xigbar 'Superior' material. Saix wanted a boy not only to replace them in the future, but to have a chance at a renewed childhood because he couldn't for the life of him recall his own. Xemnas and Saix didn't dislike the thought of having a girl…but it kind of scared them; that was definitely unfamiliar territory.

Vexen turned on the machine and Zexion rubbed the 'goo' on Saix's ever-growing stomach, "Oookay…now where are you baby?"

Zexion scoffed, "Uh…Vexen….giant blob with legs?...Hard to miss."

Everyone laughed briefly at this, except the parents, who found their 'doctor's' lack of experience kind of frightening. Vexen moved the transducer to the left, "Aha!...and…is that a leg?"

There was an utter….brief awkward silence where Zexion leaned over and informed Vexen of certain….'advantages' that Xemnas' genes had to offer.

Vexen blushed, "Oh…well…congratulations sir on a baby boy…" Then he muttered, "With a dick bigger than mine…"

Saix ignored the low comment from the 'doctor' and smiled happily, Xemnas sure had good genes, "Well, I guess that we both got what we wanted."

Xemnas smirked, "Yes, and he inherited many of my….better qualities." He winked at Saix after saying that, making the Diviner blush a light pink.

Axel coughed, "Uh, Superior?"

Xemnas turned to him, "Yes Number VIII?"

Axel frowned, and then raised both eyebrows, "I think you have super-sperm…cause wow…."

Everyone else agreed…and decided not to talk about how well-endowed Xemnas was.

Dem. immediately broke the moment of silence and questioned, "Sooooooooooooooooo….whatcha gonna name him?"

Xemnas looked down at Saix, who was rubbing his stomach affectionately, "We both agreed on Darcia, it's simple, but elegant."

::Side note:: I know it is a French girl's name…but I'm making it male…I got it from Wolf's Rain, the character in it used it as male also…fyi:::

Axel looked confused, "What's it mean?"

Saix looked up, "Dark..in French…I thought it was fitting." Nobody (lol) disagreed and everyone quickly dispersed, some quicker than others-

Dem. shouted as he ran out, "HAHA! NOW WE CAN PAINT THE ROOM BLUE AND GET SPORTS STUFF AND ….OTHER GUY STUFF!"

Xigbar laughed while walking out, "What makes you think the kid likes blue? Or sports?...Or you?"

There was a loud whining sound followed by, "XIGGGGY YOU'RE MEAANNNN!"

Vexen looked at the two parents and decided to let them enjoy their 'family moment' before asking them to leave his labs. So he quickly left the room, mentally noting to avoid the new baby as much as possible because it was going to be a bouncing berserk baby boy.

Xemnas crawled up on the sheets next to Saix, smiling, "So, are you really happy, or are you just going along with me?"

Saix frowned, a little taken aback, "Of course I'm happy! I'd have no idea what to do with a little girl, I mean, I don't have sisters, neither do you, all we have is Larx. to rely on and both of us are gay!"

Xemnas laughed, "Yeah, we would've been in quite the pickle for sure."

Saix groaned lightly as his stomach seemed to be under-attack, "Ugh, makes me wonder if an inhumanely strong berserk baby boy is the best….he kicks without mercy, I think my stomach is never going to recover."

Xemnas frowned, wrapping an arm behind Saix's shoulders, "You okay? Want me to get Vexen?..." He paused, realizing what little Vexen could do, "Want ME to get you something?"

Saix sighed, "No, ….maybe an express ticket to five months in the future perhaps?"

Xemnas chuckled, "Aw, Saix, you know that if I could I would, but not even I have control over the passage of time…nor does Luxord have the power to speed up time, or I would have already done it." He smiled softly and gently picked Saix up, "I think we should go anyways, Vexen is going to have our heads if we hold up his labs any longer."

Saix snuggled into his chest and snorted lightly at the thought, "Ha! You act like he actually DOES things."

Xemnas smirked, "You should have a little respect for him, if it wasn't for his stupid experiments, we wouldn't be together."

Saix paused, analyzing this, "I guess….you don't think it would've happened eventually?"

Xemnas paused before kicking his own door open, he had moved Saix into his room after his hormones regained normalcy, "Hm, I would like to hope so, but I was so stubborn and never paid attention to anything….you would have been waiting for a long time."

Saix nuzzled his chin, "You're worth the wait…"

:::::::::

A/N: Another short chapter but they're gonna be short until we hit 9 months…which I think I might…yes…I might put that as the next chapter, I'm sick of waiting! Darn pregnancies and their 9 months of torture!

Lol, and the name 'Darcia' I got from the villain of the anime Wolf's Rain, Lord Darcia, he's an ass, but a sexy, smart, insane, and slightly blue-haired ass, and I like the name!

A reminder, no flames, other than that, please R&R! And don't forget to check out my pictures! Saix face ^x^!


	5. UPDATE!

UPDATE!:: Pleaaaase don't kill me, I'm doing a SUPER temporary halt, (a few days) before I write the big BIRTH scene, I didn't want to write it half-assed, and I've hit a temporary writers block on THIS story, when I do return to it, I promise to try to write a good and LONG chapter because I love you guys! !

To hold you off, I had the need to write a new Xemsai fic, it doesn't involve mpreg (some of you are like 'yay'…others not so much, lol) called _Darkness Surrounds the Moon_…sounds deep?-it is. It's a lot more serious and a bit angsty,….I'm feeling angsty! Let me angst! Lol! Don't worry though guys, I'll be back and I hope to finish this story before I go to college near the end of August!...

Bye bye for now! ^x^ Saix face!


	6. Darcia

A/N: You're like…YESSSSS FINALLY YOU EVIL AUTHORESS!...…I'm sorry it took me so long but I HAD to start my other story _Darkness Surrounds the Moon_ which is off to an angsty yet more in-character than I've wrote him in a while Saixy start!

"Mar-fucking-luxia"…..yeah, memorable quote, haha, I got 4 chapters up in one day for that story!...GO ME!

And I could not for the life of me think of how to start this chapter…..yeah….

Momma Saix

Chapter 5: Darcia

The day arrived sooner than expected for poor Saix. One moment he was snuggling happily against Xemnas, his ears being toyed with as Xemnas murmured little promises and coos in his ear…the next he was in severe amounts of pain and practically strangling Xemnas while screaming for help.

Xemnas grabbed Saix and made a corridor of darkness down to the labs, "VEXEN!...IT'S TIME!"

Apparently little Darcia had plans of his own, Saix's stomach was definitely too small for him, so he was kicking whatever his little feet could reach in order to get out.

Vexen looked about ready to faint before disappearing to grab Zexion to help him.

:::::

Time seemed to move still for Saix, the anesthesia wore off and he was rubbing his eyes and bit tiredly. His body felt like he had been through the ringer, "Where…is.."

His eyes light up when Xemnas came into view, smiling wider than he'd ever seen, he had a blue blanket in his hands, "Saix.." He cradled the blanket and its contents gently against his chest before maneuvering next to Saix on the hospital bed.

There were no words to describe what Saix felt when his eyes laid on his son, a somebody, a little boy who defied logic, his Darcia. "He's….everything…I think I ever wanted…"

Darcia blinked his pretty golden eyes cutely, his blue hair and dark golden tan showing off the genes of both parents, his nose scrunched up, "Goo!" He seemed to have a lot of important things to say for a baby, Saix affectionately nuzzled his face and brushed blue tufts of hair away from his…pointy elven ears, just like his! Saix was ecstatic; the baby looked so much like the both of them!

Darcia frowned, apparently he couldn't get the point across to either of his parents, but he was uncomfortable! "Waaa..ouuwaa!"

Saix frowned down at him, ironically enough the mother mirroring the baby's expression, "What's wrong little Darcia?...You hungry?"

Xemnas lifted a bottle of formula left by Zexion to the babe's lips, but he pushed it away with his little hands, "Odd, he isn't hungry…" Xemnas rubbed his chin, "Oh, maybe he is dirty.." He lifted the baby up and the blanket tumbled from his little body.

Darcia immediately stopped crying and squirming, finally! He was free from that infernal material prison! A little blue appendage that had been previously constricted by the blue fabric wagged happily. Both parents facefaulted.

**HE HAD A ****TAIL****?**

::::::::::

A/N: Haha! Yes! Tails for the win! I bet you fifty bucks you didn't expect that! I wanted to give him puppy ears too but then I'm like, 'do they need a son or a dog?'

Oh, and don't you like Darcia's thought process? Should I keep narrating his thoughts or not? I think a baby's point of view is funny.

Sorry for the short chapter, please R&R!


	7. Berserker Baby

A/N: ..Realizing I promised a LONG chapter and did not accomplish that….EPIC FAIL on my part…sorry O.o?

SO HERE'S A GIFT! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! (They're both short but oh well, it still counts!) HUZZAH!

….now please don't kill me…^x^!

Momma Saix

Chapter 6: Berserker Baby

Everyone was gathering in sheer anticipation outside the lab, Demy was jumping up and down, "I'm soooo excited!"

Xaldin snorted, "You act like _you_ are having the kid."

Demy frowned, "No, but I still will like him.."

Xigbar grinned, "Yeah, we'll see about that Demy."

…..Oh how Demyx was going to be proven wrong….

Vexen opened up the door and Zexion ushered the others inside. The first thing Axel noted was that Saix looked like shit, but still happy, for some odd reason, "Sooo…can we see our newest little addition to the Organization?"

Xemnas frowned, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Axel's blatant disrespect, "Hold on…." He reached for Darcia and couldn't help but smile when Saix growled at the others, holding the boy protectively against him. "Saix…" Xemnas cooed lightly, "They aren't going to hurt him, hand him over."

Saix seemed to think this over before reluctantly handing the baby to Xemnas, "Fine, but if something happens.."

Xemnas smiled, "Nothing will happen?...Am I right?" He turned to the rest of the Organization to agree with him, some nodded while others rolled their eyes in disgust at the 'cuteness' of the situation at hand.

Axel laughed, "Motherly instincts, how cuuuutte!" He earned a full-blown glare from Saix and surprisingly a little growl from Darcia, who was not content with the red-haired man who made his mommy angry!

Xigbar laughed, "Haha, little berserker baby eh?" Xemnas cradled the baby so the others could see, Larx. for once in her nobody existence, cooed. Everyone stared in shock at that one, before deciding to ignore it.

Demy grinned, "Superior! Superior!"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Yes Number IX?" (A/N: These two lines echo 'The Saix Puppy' videos on Youtube O.o?...Saix Puppy Behind the Couch FTW!)

Demy giggled, "Can I hold him?"

Xemnas pondered this before making the bad decision, "Alright, but be careful."

Demy laughed, cradling the baby, "Don't worry Superior, I won't hurt him."

Saix snorted, "It's not him I'm worried about."

Demy frowned at this, not quite understanding what Saix was hinting at, he realized all too late however when the baby got sick of him cooing and toying with him, and decided to go berserk. "OW!...HE PUNCHED ME IN THE EYE! OH MY GOD! THE PAIN!"

Axel was in tears, "YOU GOT OWNED BY A BABY!"

Xigbar laughed, tugging the infant away from Demy before he could further hurt himself and smirked at Darcia, "You got guts kid,…I like it!"

Darcia giggled happily, he sure liked this Cyclops! He amused him!

Xemnas watched warily, not exactly sure if he should remove his son for the baby's sake, or the Organization's sake, he slightly smirked to himself, he could tell he was going to be quite the asset to the Organization in the future.

::::::::

A/N: Just a little fun with Darcia….poor Demy….he's just too nice and I have to have him get hurt somehow! Lol! ^x^!

Please R&R or I'll send Darcia to your house to gum you to death! FEAR THE BERSERKER BABY!


	8. Growing Up With Nobodies

A/N: This is going to be my second-last chapter (I know, you're like, NOOOOZ! .)

The drama just keeps building….poor little Darcia…stuck in a castle with morons…

Momma Saix

Chapter 7: Growing Up With Nobodies

Darcia was a little over three years old, body wise. Xigbar had commented that in the year that they had him, he seemed to 'grow like a little berserk weed.' But that was an affectionate way for him to mention how much he was paying attention to Darcia. The little tyke had quickly learned who to like and who to make their nobody existence a living hell.

Thankfully for Xigbar, he was on Darcia's nice list. This was bad news for Darcia's parents. Xigbar had a habit of stealing Darcia when Xemnas wasn't looking. So Xemnas made sure to keep his eyes on the little boy every waking moment, but for some odd reason, the boy seemed to have this idea in his head that he ruled the castle! Where on The World That Never Was did he get THAT attitude from? Certainly not from him, Xemnas had a habit of always reminding the others of this little fact. Saix decided it was probably best if he didn't mention that Darcia was EXACTLY like Xemnas when it came to authority. Darcia just ignored Xemnas' orders of 'not liking Xigbar'….

Because Darcia loved the Cyclops! He was just so fun! So what if his daddy thought that chasing the other members around and hanging from the ceiling wasn't safe? The Cyclops thought it was safe! That's all that mattered right? Besides, Mommy didn't seem to have a problem with it, as long as he didn't get hurt or try to help the Cyclops do bad things to Daddy.

These things included dropping Darcia from the ceiling during a meeting and watching Xemnas scream. Saix seemed somewhat calm about this for some reason, maybe because Xemnas had become the mother..somewhat? (A/N: HAHA! ROLE SWITCH!) Or these things included feeding Darcia stinky and gas-ridden foods, which he enjoyed, but Saix did not enjoy changing his pants later on. Also Xigbar was fond of using Darcia's 'puppy eyes' to get out of dangerous missions, claiming that Darcia would be 'heart-broken' if he left his side. This, sad to say, was true.

Wherever Darcia was, either Xigbar or Saix were soon to be around as well. With of course, Xemnas hovering over shoulders, acting as if he WASN'T making sure everything was okay or safe or adorable or…he was just a BIT of a control freak. This was due to the fact that Darcia's second favorite nobody (excluding his parents, which were always first)….was….Axel. Xemnas had never figured out what lured his son to danger or mischief when he could have a highly regimented schedule like him to look forward to, that's what every kid wants right? Saix was still pretty mellow about it, when Axel lit things on fire he made sure to point out that if Darcia had ONE burn, Organization XIII would be scraping his body parts off of the floor stories below. Thus said, everyone made sure to heed Saix's warnings, especially Axel.

Maybe Darcia liked Axel because Axel had been friends with Saix in his other life, who knew? Maybe Darcia liked fire secretly as well, or maybe he liked the sound Xemnas made when his mission reports burnt to crisps. Oh he loved his daddy, for sure, but….messing with him made him feel good inside! And everyone loved the sound of Darcia's happy giggles, which were soon accompanied with flames or evil cackles/teleporting.

Darcia soon warmed up to Demy, much to Demy's happiness. This was due to Demy bribing and brown-nosing him non-stop for days on end. But, the little water-sprite grew on Darcia, so he decided he could be a worthy _vassal _if nothing else. The others well, he wasn't fond of. Roxas was too young to understand anything about children, so Darcia didn't like him. Vexen glared at him or ran in fear whenever Darcia snarled at him, so Darcia didn't like him. Xaldin liked to stab things, and was mean; Darcia didn't like the second part. Zexion and Lexy were too quiet. Luxord just didn't care about much, including Darcia.

But two nobodies….Larxene and Marluxia, Darcia despised with his entire little being. Larx. made a habit of giving Darcia bad vibes from the start, first, she glared at him, which he didn't mind but when she threatened to kill him out of earshot of his parents, oh-ho….she was in for it. Marluxia, well, had become…'special buddies' with Larx, and smelled kind of like Daddy and Mommy did when they shut the door at night and asked the Cyclops to babysit. Thus, Marly was dubbed evil as well, and he kind of looked at Darcia as if…he was some kind of obstacle to overcome. That gave Darcia a really weird feeling, fear? Maybe….but not for himself….for the Organization he knew and loved as a family. A dysfunctional family of course, but one he wouldn't trade for any world over.

::::;;

A/N: Yeah, I wanted a sappy chapter to introduce Darcia's personality and views…and maybe a plot?

MAR-FUCKING-LUXIA again,….lol…and I'm making Mar-Mar bisexual, if you're like, "hey he was obviously hitting on Saix-chibi in the first story, wtf gives?"

Hmm, I see keyblade wielders ahoy?... O.o? DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Please R&R or Darcia will torment you for life!


	9. Hearts Aren't Everything

A/N: Sorry guys, but this is going to be it! (And OMFG, this chapter is sad and angsty! Not humorous…in some parts maybe?... …It's just a serious situation guys, hang with me!)

But…what's that….a…hint..of…something…else?...at the end?.O.o? LE GASP!

(Teaser for you!)

I know, you'll hate me later for making you go, "Wait…does that mean?..."

Momma Saix

Chapter 8: Hearts Aren't Everything

Darcia was now well into his teens, well bodily he was around seventeen or so, give or take a few nobody-years. He looked out his window absent-mindedly, running a tan hand through his silky blue locks. He frowned, looking around the blue room he had grown up in, which Demmy (his nickname for the water-sprite) had so excitedly decorated. Darcia smiled to himself, for creatures without hearts and emotions, they could be so thoughtful, and he ran his thumb over the watch his father had given him for his birthday. He sighed, looking outside at the storm, wishing that maybe those people his father keep mentioning would not come, would not try to break up the family he loved, with the heart he shouldn't have.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Darcia hopped down from his window seat, which his mother had made, so that he could always look out at Kingdom Hearts and absorb its power. He paused, looking at the now clouded heart-shaped moon in slight disdain, he secretly hated that moon, for making his mother what he was and not granting hearts to the rest of his family. He pushed the door open and walked silently down the hall, towards the Grey Area.

He picked up the little letter his mother he posted on the wall, signaling his father was having a meeting soon. He rolled his eyes, when DIDN'T his father have meetings? He was starting to wonder if those 'people' even existed….or if his dad was just running out of excuses to hear himself give speeches. Darcia had definitely heard enough of those when he was growing up, it was as if his father had PLANNED every mistake in his life and had it countered with a speech.

Things had become more hectic when Roxas left however. Darcia himself was upset over the nobody leaving, he had thought of Roxas as a brother, and obviously aged brother but one none-the-less. He didn't want to mention that Marluxia and Larxene had been assigned to Castle Oblivion, he could've cared less but …Roxas… He just didn't understand….was finding out who you were that important? Important enough to leave his friends and family behind?

Darcia shook his head angrily, no, he would never leave his family, ever, they were everything to him. He portaled himself to the meeting and took a seat, the one his father had made just for him…directly across from Xemnas, so that he could ALWAYS make sure Darcia was paying attention.

Xemnas smiled happily, seeing that Darcia made it early to the meeting, _so much like his mother, _he thought jokingly to himself, "Darcia, it seems you are early."

Darcia laughed, "I suppose I am Dad." There was a cough. "Do I honestly have to call you 'Superior' when only MOM is around? Do you REALLY need the ego stroking?"

Saix chuckled at this, quickly masking it with a cough, "Xemnas I believe he's right, I mean does he have to ALWAYS be formal….he is your son."

Xemnas rubbed his chin in mock-thought, "Hmph…I guess I'll allow it, but I don't want you to make it sound as if I'm favoring you over the other members."

Darcia made a smirk to rival his father's, "Oh? And wouldn't you automatically favor me being that I'm YOUR SON?"

Xemnas laughed, "Indeed, you have a point, now settle down, the others should be arriving soon."

As he said this Xigbar portaled in, "Heya little dude! Interrupting a family moment now am I?"

Darcia rolled his eyes, "_As if!"_

Xigbar pouted, "Hey, that's my line!"

Axel portaled in, "It's still not as good as-"

Darcia finished, "_-got it memorized? _Yeah, we do have it memorized Axel, to a 't."

Axel smirked, "Well I'm glad you're paying attention _Little Superior."_ He laughed at the face Darcia made at the comment.

Xemnas sighed, rubbing his temples, muttering to himself, "Why do THEY always come first now?...Ugh…another headache brewing."

Demyx portaled in, "HI GUYS, WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT DID I MISS?"

Darcia raised an eyebrow, "Absolutely nothing Demmy, settle down…"

Demyx pouted, "Awwwww…."

The others portaled in soon after and Xemnas started the meeting, "My dear friends, I have grave news-"

Axel finished, "-we have no more doughnuts?"

Demyx looked frightened, "WHAT? WHO ATE THEM? I CALLED CHOCOLATE THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Saix snarled, "SHUT UP THE SUPERIOR IS TALKING!"

Darcia giggled, "Yeah, you tell 'em Mom." Saix blushed a little at that, causing Darcia to grin at his mother.

Xemnas cleared his throat, "No, it is not about food, ….the keyblade wielder is soon to be at our steps, I want everyone to prepare for battle, we have collected enough hearts to use Kingdom Hearts for our goal, we no longer need him."

Darcia blinked, "Do we need to destroy him? That sounds kind-a harsh."

Xemnas crossed his arms, sighing, "It is either him….or us….the keyblade wielder's group has all but put us on the stake for what we are. If you do not want to fade into darkness soon, I would prepare for battle."

The collected gasps all around were enough of answer. The rest of the night everything was done in silence. Darcia sat on his window seat, looking out at Kingdom Hearts once more, "Why…why does having a heart make someone better?"

Saix opened the door and smiled, "I do not know Darcia, but…your father and I have decided…"

Once Darcia saw the sad, distant look in his mother's eyes, he knew something bad was going to happen, "On…what?"

Saix sighed, "We don't want you hurt, what if we lose you? You don't have a weapon-"

"-I can still fight! I'll fight for us, for the nobodies, for …our family."

Saix looked down and then walked over, cupping Darcia's face, "You're…more precious to us than Kingdom Hearts…we cannot lose you. Now I want you to stay here, in this room, no matter what happens, alright?"

Before Darcia could argue a clawed finger was put to his lips, "Please, I'm begging you…as my son, as a final request, do this for me."

He looked up to see tears silently running down his mother's face before Saix gently kissed him on the forehead, then turned and left, locking and barricading the door behind him.

Darcia felt that in a matter of minutes, his world had shifted, and collapsed around him.

::::::

:::::::

::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::

::::::::::

:::::::

Sora knocked Xemnas back, fighting the combined strength of all the nobodies was overwhelming, but he felt he was doing what was right. They couldn't exist. They shouldn't exist. They couldn't feel. They….shouldn't feel.

The fight went on, when finally all seemed lost, even Zexion's Lexicon was knocked over the side of the Altar of Naught, making him an open target. The others were exhausted, fighting with all they had, to protect, everything that they had.

Sora raised the keyblade above his head, and time stopped, Organization XIII watched in slow motion as their leader was about to die.

Saix shoved Riku away and ran to help Xemnas, screaming desperately….

The keyblade kept coming down…and then connected…

:::::::

::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::  
::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::

But Sora did not expect to see another keyblade, which looked oddly like a Claymore, blocking it, attached to a …new member? He frowned, "Who are you?"

The young man pulled his hood off, "Darcia, I am a member of Organization XIII, a somebody, and I don't like you trying to kill my family." He shoved Sora roughly back with a force of telekinetic energy.

Sora gasped, the resemblance was obvious, "No!...you can't…"

Ansem looked him over, "Xemnas you….how…" He reached forward and touched the boy's chest, to feel the heart beating, "But…he is…"

Darcia looked over the group with tears in his eyes, "I will not allow it, …they have feelings too…"

Sora raised his head, looking over the Organization that he had despised for so long, "…..What should I.."

::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Darcia remembered that day like no other, that feeling of hating another being.

:::

But somehow…he had influenced someone, changed someone's heart….by using his.

::::

He looked over the castle with renewed hope, the 'people' had agreed to try and help the Organization gain back their hearts...in order to become a better family.

:::::

What he didn't know however, was that another family, two nobodies and a somebody, was secretly planning to destroy his family from the inside out, using any means necessary…

::::::::::::::::::

A/N: oooOOOooo! Cliffhanger! (Yes…I will continue this series…if I see some feedback people; I have another story to finish!)

I'm so happy I finished it, a few notes for this chapter:

I'm sorry it was angsty, but it needed a family feel…oh and the catch-phrases, I couldn't resist! INDEEEEED!

Xemnas did not say goodbye because he didn't want to upset Darcia further, fearing he'd berserk the door down (which he did…that's how he got out)

I'm sorry to Roxas fans, but him ruining the Saix/Axel thing made me hate him a little….sooo he left….

I hate Sora's 'everything I think must be right because I'm the chosen hero by the gods' theory-thus I made him the stupid villain

The Ansem thing,…I doubt he'd be that stupid to explode, so I decided to keep him in order to convince dumb Sora...

Last but not least! Please R&R! And who are those three dastardly people that seek revenge against the Organization? Can you guess? I hope you can! ^x^!


	10. SEQUEL INFO

A/N: Actually for people who keep asking, this story has a sequel, it's called _Thorns Cover the Moon_, I have two chapters posted so far, so go to that instead of asking me where the sequel is ^_^;;;


	11. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
